


[PODFIC] Changes - thisgirlsays22

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Jaskier, Genderswap, Humor, Jaskier has a crush on himself bless, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Voiceteam 2020, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:He announces to his audiences, with great excitement, that he is, in fact, the famous bard Jaskier and has been temporarily afflicted by a curse that has turned him into the gorgeous woman they see before them today.At the end of his performances, he’s found it quite lucrative to say, “Every coin you can spare helps me continue my search for a cure.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[PODFIC] Changes - thisgirlsays22

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226461) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



**Length** : 13:32 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/IDQDiSxZ#e_Cf8kr2qUooHtdnOwyRBEMfuJBW_HIr1C_ucWIoib0) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BZCtUu0e0SHSSN1U6-BJq2WrrcVqXULR/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
